educ639cultureofinnovationfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion of Key Terms
Discussion of Key Terms Key terms are the words and phrases that were used in the search for literature concerning cultures of innovation and the role of educational technology in creating and advancing cultures of innovation. The literature reviewed consists of books, journal articles, reputable websites and web pages, scholarly theses and other dependable sources of information. The definitions and applications of the keywords and key terms used are supported by authoritative sources. Educational Technology While both educational and technology have commonly understood definitions, the phrase educational technology is more than just education and technology and has multiple interpretations and applications (Miyazoe, 2008Miyazoe, T. (2008). Educational technology ー An overview of the field and current issues. The Journal of Social Science, 64, 39–65.). For the sake of this literature review, the most recent definition provided by the Association for Educational Communication & Technology (AECT), published in 2008, will be used. The summary of that definition is “the study and ethical practice of facilitating learning and improving performance by creating, using, and managing appropriate technological processes and resources” (Januszewski, Molenda, & Association for Educational Communications and Technology, 2008, p. 1Januszewski, A., Molenda, M., & Association for Educational Communications and Technology (Eds.). (2008). Educational technology: A definition with commentary. New York, NY: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates.). Organizational Culture Culture is traditionally a sociological term that describes a shared set of values, rules for behavior and expectations and activities that are also learned and shared through activity within the culture (Dubina, 2016Dubina, I. N. (Ed.). (2016). Creativity, innovation, and entrepreneurship across cultures: Theory and practices. New York: Springer.). An organizational culture is a subset of the larger social culture that exists within an organization such as an educational institution, and describes what is expected from the members of the organization as well as what the members can expect from the leadership of that organization (Chen, Huang, Liu, Min, & Zhou, 2018Chen, Z., Huang, S., Liu, C., Min, M., & Zhou, L. (2018). Fit between organizational culture and innovation strategy: Implications for innovation performance. Sustainability, 10(10), 3378. https://doi.org/10.3390/su10103378; Dombrowski et al., 2007Dombrowski, C., Kim, J. Y., Desouza, K. C., Braganza, A., Papagari, S., Baloh, P., & Jha, S. (2007). Elements of innovative cultures. Knowledge and Process Management, 14(3), 190–202. https://doi.org/10.1002/kpm.279; Gonzales & Storti, 2019Gonzales, M. M., & Storti, R. (2019). Fostering a culture of innovation: A case study of elementary school principals in Costa Rica. International Journal of Education Policy and Leadership, 15(6). https://doi.org/10.22230/ijepl.2019v15n6a821; Kunnari & Ilomäki, 2016Kunnari, I., & Ilomäki, L. (2016). Reframing teachers’ work for educational innovation. Innovations in Education and Teaching International, 53(2), 167–178. https://doi.org/10.1080/14703297.2014.978351; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015Matthews, C. H., & Brueggemann, R. (2015). Innovation and entrepreneurship: A competency framework (First Edition). New York: Routledge, Taylor & Francis Group.; Zhu, 2015Zhu, C. (2015). Organisational culture and technology-Enhanced innovation in higher education. Technology, Pedagogy and Education, 24(1), 65–79. https://doi.org/10.1080/1475939X.2013.822414). Innovation Innovation is commonly defined as an idea, solution, methodology, or technology that is new, or is perceived to be new (Kunnari & Ilomäki, 2016). Innovation is often used interchangeably with invention, but this muddling of terminology weakens the importance of innovation. An invention is the “identification and documentation of an idea that has the potential for commercialization” (Dombrowski et al., 2007, p. 28Dombrowski, C., Kim, J. Y., Desouza, K. C., Braganza, A., Papagari, S., Baloh, P., & Jha, S. (2007). Elements of innovative cultures. Knowledge and Process Management, 14(3), 190–202. https://doi.org/10.1002/kpm.279) whereas an innovation is a tangible product that offers an entirely new way of analyzing a problem, or resolving a concern, or offering new abilities previously not possible (Lai-DuMone, 2018Lai-DuMone, V. (2018). Creativity is the way, innovation is the result [Human Potential]. Retrieved July 8, 2019, from Thrive Global website: https://thriveglobal.com/stories/creativity-is-the-way-innovation-is-the-result/; Marshall, 2013Marshall, A. C. (2013). Difference between creativity and innovation [Business and Management]. Retrieved July 8, 2019, from Business Insider website: https://www.businessinsider.com/difference-between-creativity-and-innovation-2013-4; Naiman, 2014Naiman, A. (2014). What is creativity? (And why is it a crucial factor for business success?) [Creativity, Innovation, and Leadership]. Retrieved July 8, 2019, from Creativity at Work website: https://www.creativityatwork.com/2014/02/17/what-is-creativity/; Serdyukov, 2017Serdyukov, P. (2017). Innovation in education: What works, what doesn’t, and what to do about it? Journal of Research in Innovative Teaching & Learning, 10(1), 4–33. https://doi.org/10.1108/JRIT-10-2016-0007). Innovators In the context of this paper, innovators are described as individuals operating within a culture of innovation, whether as students in a classroom or individuals in a collaborative group (Chen, Huang, Liu, Min, & Zhou, 2018Chen, Z., Huang, S., Liu, C., Min, M., & Zhou, L. (2018). Fit between organizational culture and innovation strategy: Implications for innovation performance. Sustainability, 10(10), 3378. https://doi.org/10.3390/su10103378; Dubina, 2016Dubina, I. N. (Ed.). (2016). Creativity, innovation, and entrepreneurship across cultures: Theory and practices. New York: Springer.; Heinis, Goller, & Meboldt, 2016Heinis, T. B., Goller, I., & Meboldt, M. (2016). Multilevel design education for innovation competencies. Procedia CIRP, 50, 759–764. https://doi.org/10.1016/j.procir.2016.04.120; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015Matthews, C. H., & Brueggemann, R. (2015). Innovation and entrepreneurship: A competency framework (First Edition). New York: Routledge, Taylor & Francis Group.; Zhu, 2015Zhu, C. (2015). Organisational culture and technology-Enhanced innovation in higher education. Technology, Pedagogy and Education, 24(1), 65–79. https://doi.org/10.1080/1475939X.2013.822414). Innovators are skilled in their areas of exploration (Beghetto, 2005Beghetto, R. A. (2005). Does assessment kill student creativity? The Educational Forum, 69(3), 254–263. https://doi.org/10.1080/00131720508984694; Heinis, Goller, & Meboldt, 2016Heinis, T. B., Goller, I., & Meboldt, M. (2016). Multilevel design education for innovation competencies. Procedia CIRP, 50, 759–764. https://doi.org/10.1016/j.procir.2016.04.120; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015Matthews, C. H., & Brueggemann, R. (2015). Innovation and entrepreneurship: A competency framework (First Edition). New York: Routledge, Taylor & Francis Group.), creative in problem-solving (Dombrowski et al., 2007Dombrowski, C., Kim, J. Y., Desouza, K. C., Braganza, A., Papagari, S., Baloh, P., & Jha, S. (2007). Elements of innovative cultures. Knowledge and Process Management, 14(3), 190–202. https://doi.org/10.1002/kpm.279; Dubina, 2016Dubina, I. N. (Ed.). (2016). Creativity, innovation, and entrepreneurship across cultures: Theory and practices. New York: Springer.; Keinänen, Ursin, & Nissinen, 2018Keinänen, M., Ursin, J., & Nissinen, K. (2018). How to measure students’ innovation competences in higher education: Evaluation of an assessment tool in authentic learning environments. Studies in Educational Evaluation, 58, 30–36. https://doi.org/10.1016/j.stueduc.2018.05.007; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015Matthews, C. H., & Brueggemann, R. (2015). Innovation and entrepreneurship: A competency framework (First Edition). New York: Routledge, Taylor & Francis Group.), and respond well to the accountability of a group and of leadership (Dubina, 2016Dubina, I. N. (Ed.). (2016). Creativity, innovation, and entrepreneurship across cultures: Theory and practices. New York: Springer.; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015Matthews, C. H., & Brueggemann, R. (2015). Innovation and entrepreneurship: A competency framework (First Edition). New York: Routledge, Taylor & Francis Group.). Culture of Innovation A culture of innovation is an environment where the innovators, members of that culture, are expected to think freely and with imagination, to use their skills and expertise to address an issue or goal without preconceived notions of what can or should be done, and willing to take risks of failure and make the decision to move forward with a plan (Beghetto, 2005Beghetto, R. A. (2005). Does assessment kill student creativity? The Educational Forum, 69(3), 254–263. https://doi.org/10.1080/00131720508984694; Dubina, 2016Dubina, I. N. (Ed.). (2016). Creativity, innovation, and entrepreneurship across cultures: Theory and practices. New York: Springer.; Januszewski, Molenda, & Association for Educational Communications and Technology, 2008; Kim, 2018; Lai-DuMone, 2018; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015; Naiman, 2014). The environment is full of resources, educational technologies and the free use of the tools required to take member creativity and turn it into innovative reality (Gonzales & Storti, 2019; Heinis, Goller, & Meboldt, 2016; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015). Also required in a culture of innovation is leadership that rewards the innovative process, ensures that tools and resources are available, and also holds the innovators accountable for the use of their time and resources (Dubina, 2016; Matthews & Brueggemann, 2015). References for Discussion of Key Terms =